


Get Lucky

by Meelah



Series: Krem Story Time [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem is going to pop the question. Maybe.</p><p>Prompt: proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk. Listening to it while reading this may improve the experience :)

"Maybe tonight is a bad idea," Krem says, handing in his coat to the coat check. "She's got too much on her mind."

"Nonsense," Bull chuckles. "You have the ring, and it's possibly the biggest night of her career. Why not make it a biggest night of her _life_?"

"Just because of that!" Krem says, feeling the little box with the ring in his pocket. "It's too much. It _is_ too much, right?"

"No such thing," Dorian says, running fingers through his hair, sweeping it into place. "How long until her set starts? Half an hour? Just enough to get some drinks. And I want to dance."

He pulls Bull further in by his arm and Bull laughs, shrugging at Krem.

"It _is_ too much," Krem says to no one in particular, following them in.

Bull is right; being the headlining DJ at Skyhold's New Year's party _is_ the biggest night of Maryden's career so far. The night is just getting started and the main hall is just starting to fill with people dancing. As Maryden's guests Krem, Bull and Dorian have access to the VIP lounge where they get drinks without lining up: Dorian gets a gin  & tonic, Bull gets a pint and Krem asks for a double shot of vodka. He's nervous and sweating, and he's regretting telling Bull anything about his plan to propose to Maryden tonight, because right now his main urge is to vomit and it's definitely not a romantic feeling. 

"Mm… this is great," Dorian says looking around. "Could get used to this." He glances at Bull. "Hurry up with that beer, I said I wanted to dance."

"Go ahead then," Bull says and grins. "I like to watch you dance. And I need to talk to Krem, if I leave him here alone right now I don't think we'll see him again."

Dorian shrugs a little. "Fine. Don't take too long."

He makes his way out of the lounge and onto the dance floor, and Krem can't help but to admire how easily his body finds the rhythm and starts moving. He can see Bull's eyes following Dorian too, his mouth turning into a proud smirk. Krem rolls the empty shot glass between his fingers before he puts it on the bar counter, his stomach feels like it's on fire from the anxiety and raw alcohol.

"You love her, right?" Bull says, not taking his eyes off Dorian.

"I do," Krem says.

"You've been together for, what, four years now?" Bull asks.

"That's right," Krem says again, feeling the box is his pocket again.

"And you don't want that to change?" Bull takes a big sip from his beer, because meanwhile on the dance floor Dorian has moved closer to a golden haired elf with glow sticks in his sunglasses and their hips start moving unison. 

"I don't," Krem says. "Look, it's not that I don't want to. I just don't want to ask her _tonight_ , okay?"

"Look yourself," Bull says and turns to him then. "She's a great girl. And I promise she will say yes. Trust me. Trust _yourself_."

Krem doesn't say anything and Bull turns to look at the dance floor again. The elf has pressed his hips against Dorian and they're dancing back to front as the beat steadies and a female voice comes out on top of the music.

"And Red Jennies will thank you for this evening, you have been amazing… Next up… Ferelden's own… Minstrel Musique Concrète… Give it up for Maryden Halewell!"

The hall burst into applause and whoops as Maryden comes on stage, she high fives the blonde going off stage and waves at the crows adjusting her microphone.

"So are you ready?" she calls out to them. "I said, are— you— ready? We have about an hour left of this amazing year, so let's make it count!"

She lets her fingers fly on the mixer board and a new beat starts drowning the old one and Krem watches the mass of people starting to move to it. He's seen it many times and yet he never gets tired of watching her take control of the crowd so easily. She's wearing electric blue headphones and her long hair flowing past her shoulders, Krem watches the oh so familiar expression of concentration on her face as she brushes the hair aside, licking her thumb and adding another beat to the mix. He misses her so much it aches right then, the way she smells and feels under his hands, the way she—

"Trust me," Bull says and Krem blinks, forcing himself to look at grinning Bull. "She'll say yes. Now if you excuse me, I think I'm going to join my husband…"

He pats Krem on the shoulder one last time before discarding his empty pint and making his way to Dorian and the elf, and Krem envies how easy it seems for Bull to just join their rhythm, pulling Dorian in with one hand and the elf in with the other. Krem looks away to Maryden again, this time catching her watching him back. Maryden smiles at him and his stomach lurches and he knows Bull is right. S _he deserves the best, and this night is the best one so far,_ he thinks and smiles back because he's unable to do anything else. He makes a heart sign with his fingers and she sends one back to him — he can't even remember when they started coming up with their own signs but the habit started out in crowded clubs, always being just a bit too far apart to say their 'I love you's aloud.

Krem breathes out and touches the box in his pocket again, listening to the beat change and watching Maryden scan the crowd. Krem's lost sight of Bull and Dorian and the elf, and he turns back to order another drink. It burns going down his throat but not as much as last time, and Krem finally relaxes. Sometimes he thinks it's a shame he's not into dancing, but even Maryden gave up with him and his two left feet pretty early on. Doesn't mean he can't enjoy the music, and he knows enough to recognise Maryden's talent.

And then — _Like the legend of the phoenix / All ends with beginnings_ — their song comes on. Krem draws breath and this time his hand goes further into his pocket and his fingers wrap around the box. _Do it, do it, do it_ his mind screams and his heart beats louder in his chest than the music in his ears. Krem pulls the box from his pocket, waiting for Maryden to look his way but instead she moves to the music, her eyes almost closed. Krem slips a finger under the lid of the box, tip of his finger feeling the rough edge of the diamond set in the ring and he tries to will Maryden to turn her head. 

The beat changes and Krem freezes in panic — she can't be changing the song yet, not before he's had chance to propose because he doesn't know if he has the courage to do it with any other song. Maryden seems to be distracted now, reaching for her water bottle, and then the song returns — _The present has no ribbon / Your gift keeps on giving / What is this I'm feeling?_ — Krem opens the box and lifts it towards Maryden just as she turns to look at him.

The expression on her face, Krem struggles to read it for a second — happiness, definitely, but then she's _laughing_ and Krem realises that it's not a water bottle she's holding in her hand but a little box. Little box she's just opened to reveal a ring that she's lifted towards him. Krem can feel his face heating and — _We've come too far to give up who we are / So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_ — he nods and she's grinning and nodding and almost dropping the ring as she makes another heart sign with her fingers. Krem copies it and then drops a hand and holds it to his heart for _I miss you_ and she smiles and taps her wrist with two fingers for _Soon_ and Krem nods.

Bull and Dorian come back just before the year changes and they drink champagne to celebrate and Krem has to tell the story at least three times because Bull won't stop laughing at it. Then Maryden's set is over and she joins them at the lounge. Krem has to wait for his turn, watching Dorian kiss her on both cheeks and whisper something that makes Maryden blush, and then Bull gives her a giant bear hug lifting her up and spinning her, setting her back on her feet next to Krem.

"All yours, creme de la Krem," Bull bellows. "I think I owe Dorian another dance."

They disappear to the crowds again and finally Krem and Maryden are alone.

"I think we ought to live happily ever after," Maryden says and kisses Krem.

"I think this is already so much more than that," Krem says and kisses her back.


End file.
